My Life Bites
by Amy Dennedy
Summary: Claira is a vampire teen who was bitten by her vampire ex boyfriend, Kevin. After being attacked in the woods, Claira decided that its time to break up with Kevin. But Kevin refused to let Claira go. After being dumped, Kevin made a promise to himself "


_Claira_

Claira and her friends, Flora and Violet, were chatting like the rest of the class, talking on and on about how fast winter break has gone by. Suddenly, a loud and stern voice broke out.  
>"Class, take your seats, we have a lot of ground to cover!" Immediately, all the students followed orders and sat in their assigned seats. "First off, I hope all of you had a nice winter break. Second, in about a week we will be having a test so I hope all of you study. Third, we have a new student, treat him kindly."<br>All the students turned their heads to the front of the room expecting a kid to step in. When the new kid came into the classroom, all the girls sighed, and all the boys groaned. In stepped a boy in a neon green and black plaid jacket. He had dark blue jeans that weren't exactly skinny, but slim. He had a white t-shirt underneath his jacket and was wearing grey converse.  
><em>Hey, he's kinda cute<em> thought Claira. But obviously Bethany, the school brat and cheerleading captain was thinking the same, the way she was batting her fake eyelashes and blowing him kisses. _Gross! I thought __**I**__ was a hopless romantic!_ Claira just returned her attention to the new boy. _I wonder if he likes Green Day, or better yet, Evanescence!_ Claira continued daydreaming. But her daydreaming was interrupted again by her teacher's voice.  
>"Young man, it looks like you sit next to Claira." Mrs. Harlenson said with a grin on her face<em>. W WHAT! NO NO NO! THIS CAN'T BE HAPPENING TO ME!<em> Sadly it was. Bethany looked more shocked than Claira with her gloss-covered mouth agape and a disgusted look in her eye. (Maybe this whole thing isn't that bad after all. I'm sitting next to the hot new kid, how bad can that be!) The boy slightly shrugged and walked over to his new desk. As he walked, girls were giggling and blushing and giving cold-hearted, jealous death stares at Claira while boys were giving envious stares to the new kid.  
>The boy placed his stuff down next to his desk and turned to his new science partner. "Hey, I'm Chris."<p>

_Chris_

_"Hey, I'm Chris"! She probably thinks I'm an utter loser! She didn't even mention her own name!_ Chris thought glumly while walking down the hall to his new locker. It was five minutes since the bell had rung, releasing students to third period for lunch. So far, Chris didn't know if the past two hours had been the greatest in his life, or the worst. _I wonder if she even noticed I was starring at her. I know she didn't stare at me. Why are girls so unpredictable!_  
>Chris walked up to the cafeteria. Through the window of the front doors, he could see his science partner chatting and laughing with her friends. <em>Maybe I can take a break from all my annoying fangirls and have lunch with her and her friends.<em>  
>Chris felt a tiny hand gently tap his shoulder and he turned around and saw a girl standing in front of him. <em>Speaking of fangirls, here comes one now!<em> However, this girl looked different than the others. She had a serious look on her face instead of a blushing smile. So Chris figured it was important so he stood up straight and listened to what she had to say.  
>"Don't waste your time or breath on that punk freakshow. She is so hard to impress, and even if you do impress her, it would only just make your reputation crash and burn. A guy of your...looks, deserves to sit with me and my friends at the popular table." Chris' eyes went wide, his mouth got in a disgusted shape.<p>

"Whats so bad about her!" The girl sighed with a smirk "god! I swear she is the most messed up person on earth! She's read multiple kid's minds, including mine. She can tell the future. I swear there are some messed up things about her!" Chris clenched his fists. "You know what! After that, I wouldn't be caught dead at your 'popular' table!" He marched away leaving the girl's mouth hanging open with her eyes wide.  
>Chris walked up to the table that his science partner was sitting at. He put on his casual look and asked, "hey, you don't mind if I sit here do you?" Immediately, his science partner replied "no I don't mind at all!" She and her friends moved their lunches down giving Chris some space to sit. Chris sighed <em>I should tell her what that brat said<em>  
>"Hey, um-" He soon felt the girl's eyes come on him. He didn't know why, but he felt his stomach sink. "Um, do you know that girl over there?" Chris asked while pointing to the brat he was just talking to. The girl sitting next to him let out a heavy sigh.<p>

"What did she say this time?" She said with a disgusted look all over her face. "Well, she called you a 'punk freakshow' and-" Chris began to stop because the look on the girl's face didn't change at all, still an unsatisfied blank face. "Well, she said you can read minds and tell the future." Now the girl's eyes went large and a bit of sweat ran down her face. She turned to face her friends and they looked the same. _What's going on here? Is there something I'm missing?_

_Claira_

_OH CRAP! I can't let him find out NOW!_ Chris' voice came up again, "hey! What's going on!" Flora's Voice quickly came up "Claira, we need to talk...NOW!" Claira let out a disappointed sigh. "We'll be back."  
>Flora dragged Claira by her hood. When they were finally in the empty, quiet, dark hallway, Claira asked "what do you want!" Flora's expression stayed the same, angry and disappointed. "He's human, isn't he?" Claira lowered her head "...yeah, he is" Flora let out a heavy and upset sigh "Then why are you crushing on him! You know what the consequences are!" Claira took a minute to take all of this in. "Imagine what the government would do!" Flora continued <em>GOD! She's sounding like my mom!<em> "and worse...imagine what, Kevin would do." Claira lifted her head. _OH GOD! I forgot all about Kevin! _  
>Kevin was Claira's ex-boyfriend. Claira and Kevin were once madly in love. They did everything and went everywhere together. But all of this was before Claira knew Kevin was a vampire. One night, Claira had heard a beautiful voice. Although the voice had been very luring, she hadn't followed it. But the voice had gotten louder and louder, and the louder it had gotten, the more she had wanted to follow it. Soon, she had got out of bed and had put on her clothes and followed the voice. Strangely, the voice had lead to the forest. When she had gotten to the middle of the woods, she was pounced on by someone... Kevin. She had felt cool fluids running down her body as darkness had enveloped her. Claira woke the next morning feeling oddly strong. She soon found out that she was indeed a vampire. The next and last time she had met Kevin, she had been furious and dumped him! But to her surprise he had said "If you ever find love, I shall kill your friends and family, then I shall kill your lover!" So now she was a vampire who was forbidden from love.<br>Claira's trance was broken when Flora spoke, "Claira, this is getting out of control! Keep this up and we will all be hunted down, then eventually killed!" Claira sighed an annoyed sigh. "Fine, I'll cut it out!" "Okay, come on, they're probably waiting for us."


End file.
